When Ice Meet
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Yukina finds out about her brother a littler earlier, so she goes to look for him, except it doesn't go as planned. But because of this she meets a certain Ice ninja. Set from Spirit Detective SagaDark Tournament.Few changes but not much.Read & Enjoy.


Disclaimer/ Authors Note: I don't own anything, and I'm not sure on how I like the ending…anyways read and enjoy!

Yukina picked herself up and brushed off her kimono. She looked up at the cold floating Island and sighed. While rubbing at her sore butt she frowned. Her mid-back length sea green hair had fallen loose when she had jumped off the floating Island. The ice maiden fixed herself and looked around with uncertainly

_Which way? _ She thought as her eyes scanned the forest. _Alright, I know I just need to find a city._ Turning in the opposite direction as the floating Island she started walking. She took her time so she could enjoy everything she saw; this was a new experience for her. She or any other ice maiden had never been allowed down here, with what the elders deemed an unfit world. Yukina thought differently, how could they call something so beautiful an unfit world?

After walking what felt like hours, Yukina sat down at the base of a massive tree, a little disappointed and tired. "Ah," she sighed pulling her legs up to her chest, "I'm not getting anywhere and it's started to get dark." She was also starting to get a little hungry and the forest was starting to look a bit different then it did from the day light.

Sucking in the rest of her complaints, Yukina got up and continued walking while ignoring her exhausted feet. She watched small animals scamper across the forest floor and up the trees, most likely getting settled for the oncoming night. She also noticed that the more she walked in her currant direction the trees got thicker and wider.

"I think I'm lost," she moaned, but kept walking on. She was starting to think she shouldn't have left the Island. _No,_ she thought shaking her head. _I have to know, I need to find him…my brother._ She'd been so upset and had felt betrayed when they finally told her of her brother. She'd lived with these women for years and not once had any of them ever said a word to her…except for her mother's best friend. And she'd only told her recently, just before she died. That had been another factor in her decision. Rui death had broken her heart. Rui had been like a mother to Yukina, her own mother had died shortly after having to sacrifice one of her child's life. The story had mad Yukina weep for the first time in her life; the jewels that fell from her eyes had surprised her.

She'd picked them up and made them into a necklace, which she placed on her mother's grave. Her life had been tragic and all because of what the elders had deemed evil. So lost in her thoughts Yukina didn't notice the three burly demons come up behind her.

"Gotcha," one of them said as he grabbed her. Yukina lashed out with hands and feet. Only when the demon squeezed her hard did she stop her squirming and attempt at being free. "Now, now little girl, don't be doing that," he chuckled.

She got a good look at the other two men. One was a panther demon, he had the head of a panther but the body of a man with the exception of his hands and feet, which were large paws with retractable claws. He had bright yellow narrowed eyes that were perfect for hunting with in the dark. He was wearing black pants and shirt; both were ragged as if he'd not changed in years.

The other demon was a soul sucking demon. He was a dark brown color and his eyes were an eerie black to match his unruly hair, which was sticking out in all different angles. He had three horns that stuck out of his forehead and was wearing dark green pants with gaping tears in them.

"Shio," the panther demon, known as Paleo spoke in a gruff voice to the 'man' holding Yukina. "Are your sure she is what you say she is?" He seemed to be doubtful.

The one known as Shio laughed and looked down at the grill in his muscular arms. "You are an ice maiden, aren't ya girl? I can tell because of your scent; spearmint mixed with the sweet smell of the Amaryllis flower. Also her hair is a dead give away, only ice maidens are known to have that color hair and such fair white skin."

Yukina couldn't tell if he was drooling, to her it sounded like they wanted to eat her. _Why did I have to leave so unprepared?_ She thought in desperation.

"Boss," said the soul eating demon, known as Yuki. "Here are the cuffs. She'll fetch a fine price on the human market for her tears."

_Human market? My tears?_ She thought trying to figure out what they were talking about. She was a bit relieved to know that they weren't going to eat her.

Shio turned the girl around to get a good look at her. Yukina noticed the man looked human enough except for his eyes that were barely slits and a snake tongue that flickered out every once in a while. She also noticed that he had a nasty scar across his left cheek…he was a snake demon.

The thought struck her as she stood in front of him as he tried to place the restricting cuffs over her wrists. Snakes didn't like the cold…without a second thought she manipulated the air around her to freeze up. Shio's grip loosened as the coldness of the area started to affect him. Yukina wiggled out of the rest of his grip and without looking back, she ran.

Toya stood in a fighting stance with his Ice Sword outstretched in front of him; his light blue hair hooded his eyes as beads so sweat dripped down his face. He'd been in the same stance for nearly three hours, his concentrating never wavered as his powers kept the area around him frozen; he called it his Freezing Cold Hell. A few lower level demons had been attracted by the power, but quickly froze to death when they neared his ice field. The pressure of keeping up the field was intense but he knew he had to do this in order to perform well in the Dark tournament. Finally feeling as if he was able to keep the field up without strain he began doing his discipline exercises.

His movements with his sword were graceful, concise and deadly. His muscles grew taut with each thrust of the sword, as his beautiful dance moved on his field stayed the same, never changing. The area around him was clam, cold, and peaceful just as his mind was. Just as he slashed out with his sword and went to follow it up with a precise kick, he felt something enter his field. It had to be a strong demon to enter his area without freezing. He swung around with his sword ready to cut the demon in half when a girl ran into him.

She was sweating and her breath was coming out in short gasps. "Oh, no," she cried reaching down to her ankle. She hoped that she hadn't sprained or broken it, of course she could heal it but she didn't have enough time right now. Satisfied that it was only bruised she quickly picked her self up from where she'd fallen. She finally looked up to notice she'd run into a man not a tree as she had originally thought.

"Please help me," she said without a moments thought. He just raised an eyebrow at her. She felt despair set in. "Please, I beg of you. There are three of them and they want to sell me."

Toya looked her over and noticed her sweet scent flowing off her in waves of distress. She was an ice maiden, cut from the same material as he was. He then realized that this was the only reason why she wasn't froze solid as many other demons had been. He didn't have time for this; he had only a few months to train before the dark tournament, but her eyes. It was her eyes that persuaded him, the despair and sadness in them was what drove him to actually help her. The one of the reason why his team was so determined to win the tournament, they no more wanted to do senseless killing. And he knew if he left her here alone, she'd be given to a worse fate then death.

"Alright," he said his voice as cold as ice. "I'll help you this once." He bent down to take a look at her ankle and knew that she wouldn't be able to run without doing more damage to it. His Ice Sword dissolved as he turned his back to her and lowered himself to his knees. "Get on quickly."

Yukina didn't waste anytime climbing up on his back. She could feel the three hunters close by; a sickly shiver went down her spin. Toya lifted himself up once she was settled and felt the exact moment when they neared his Freezing Cold Hell field. They were definitely strong if they were able to get near his field without turning into frozen statues. He'd have to ask why three demons such as themselves would want an Ice Maiden, as well as why she was so far away from her clan.

Not wasting anymore time Toya speed through the trees as the darkness continued to descend around them. Yukina sighed with relief and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the forest go by in a blur of shadows and darkness. She was glad that she'd finally found someone who could help her, but most of all she wasn't alone anymore. As she felt the steady rhythm of Toya running her eyes drooped close and she fell asleep.

Toya knew the moment when she fell asleep, her could feel her breath on his neck as it evened out. Without slowing his pace he looked over his shoulder at her. _What is an ice maiden doing out in these woods alone?_ He asked himself, steeling his face he turned his head and picked up his pace.

A few hundred miles later, Toya slowed and found a crevice that they could use as a camp. He would be high enough to see if anyone approached them, from the only way assessable to the crevice, and had the mountain behind them. He gently let the girl down and then positioned himself to watch for the three demons that had followed them. He glanced back over at the ice maiden, his eyes taking in her features even in the dark. She was beautiful, as were all ice maidens, but looks could be deceiving. They were known as cold and cruel of the heart, just like the ice they surrounded themselves with.

He sighed, "But then so am I."

Yukina woke early in the morning; her eyes were hazy as she looked around wondering where she was. She noticed that they were high up on a crevice and the sun had just barely risen, she could tell by the orange, pink filled sky. Rubbing her eyes, she then went to checking her ankle. Placing her hands over the bruised ankle she closed her eyes as she felt the familiar cold essence flow from her finger tips into the wound.

"That is an amazing power," said a dry voice from a few feet away. His gaze was intense as he watched her heal her own ankle. He power to heal instead of destroy, he was not stupid to believe that healing powers were weak, no they had just as much value was the power to destroy.

Yukina's head snapped up as she realized he must have been watching her the whole time and through the night. She blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. She felt like he was looking straight threw her, it was a little unnerving. He seemed so serious that she wondered if he even knew how to laugh or smile.

"Thank you," she mumbled placing her hands in her lap after folding her legs underneath his body, which was proper for the situation. "I'd imagine you have a few questions?"

"Your assumptions would be correct," he said, his gaze finally moving away from her to stare out into the forest. "Why are you not with your clan?"

Yukina frowned, she knew that was going to come up but how did you tell someone who was a stranger to you such an intimate answer? "I wanted to find to find something to me that was lost long ago," she said softly. She wasn't even sure that her brother was still alive; he had been discarded so carelessly and as a baby. But she had this feeling that he was. "Thank you for helping me…Oh I don't even know your name! I'm Yukina."

Toya nodded his head accepting her answer for now. "Toya," he said to her question. "You're welcome. I would imagine that those hunters are following you, you should get moving."

Yukina's face fell when she heard his statement. "Just me?" Toya looked over at her with raised eyebrows his look said it all. "I just thought that maybe …."

"I am in the middle of my own search," he said quietly as he looked away from her again. Her eyes were silently pleading with him again and he would not give into the weakness again.

"Then do you know of where I could go?" she asked, biting her lower lip. "I need to find a person but I'm not sure if he's still alive."

"Gandhara, would be your best option," he said after thinking over the question.

"I don't know where that is," she said hopelessly. How was she supposed to get there when she didn't know anything about this world down here? Not to mention the face with three demon hunters chasing her and she didn't even know how long it would take her to get there.

Toya looked back at her again. He almost looked surprised but quickly covered his features. "It's in the west; it's about a three day trek from here." He watched her face as he delivered this news. She looked even more desperate then before…her eyes.

"If we start now I can accompany you to the border of King Yomi's territory. You should be safe enough when you enter this territory." Toya got up without looking at her. "Come one then."

Yukina looked at him from her seating position dumfounded. When he continued to walk and didn't turn around she scrambled up and followed after him. "Thank you again," she said smiling for the first time in weeks. "If there is ever anything I can do to replay you."

"There is no need," he answered coolly as he glanced down at her. She was smiling. _She should never stop smiling,_ he thought turning his attention back to the path ahead of them. It was going to be a long three days, especially with those hunters chasing after them.

"Boss," said Paleo. "I found two scents. One is the girls and the other is almost like cedar mixed with a musk scent." Paleo sniffed the air a bit more before pulling his head back up. "It's defiantly male, almost has the same spearmint scent as the girl, it's just not as strong."

"So she's found a male ice demon," Shio muttered as his tongue flickered as he scratched his chin. "No matter we can still catch her."

"Why not just go after another type of demon," asked an annoyed Yuki.

Shio turned around and grabbed Yuki by the back of his head, his fingers digging into the soul sucking demons neck. "Because you idiot do you realize how many humans that fat pig, Tarukane, would fork over for us to eat for an ice maiden? Her tears turn to jewels, you know how that human is with what he considers valuable goods." Shio let go of Yuki's neck with a hard push. Yuki stepped back quickly and rubbed at his neck.

"Would he get us a few children?" asked Yuki, who was now licking his lips. His eyes had a pleasurable glint in them as he thought about the children's succulent souls.

"I'm sure we could persuade him," Shio grinned, his tongue flicking out. "Paleo, let's get going. I want to be on their trail by tonight. I'll devise a plan when we reach them."

The two ice demons traveled in silence, Yukina had tried getting him to talk the first hour when they had started walking but Toya only answered in one word sentences or not at all. So she'd given up on that and concentrated on where they were going as well as keeping up with his pace. She was behind him a little so she could easily watch him, his head held tall, shoulders squared and back strait: he had a deadly presence around him. She took noticed that his eyes never stayed in one place, they kept scanning the surrounding area.

After hours of walking Yukina's stomach grumbled and she stopped walking. She looked up at the trees, only soft pinks filtered in the open areas of the canopy. She couldn't make out what time it was, but she knew she was getting hungry and her legs felt like they were going to fall of some time soon. Also that they'd been walking for all day, she really was starting to get tired. Squaring her shoulders she continued to walk, she was not going to complain nor was she going to ask Toya for anything else.

It didn't last long; her stomach started to growl so loudly that Toya turned so sharply and had formed his Ice Sword. His eyes scanned the area behind her then fell on her. She was blushing profusely; he'd obviously thought that her stomach had been an intruder. His sword vanished in a cloud of mist and frostiness.

"Sorry," she apologized but felt silly doing so. It wasn't her fault that she was hungry.

"You should have told me you were hungry," was all he said as he turned around and walked a little ways over to the left.

"Wait!" she called out following after him. "Where are you going?"

"Stay here," he said before disappearing. Yukina stopped where she was and frowned, sitting down she spread her legs out in front of her. Her muscles were aching, reaching down she started to rub her caves.

"Wish he would at least talk to me some," she whispered to herself as she continued to work on her sore legs. "Then it wouldn't seem so awkward. He's so rigid, never smiles too." Sighing, she leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She opened them when Toya returned he said nothing as he got the fire started for the night. He then went about skewering the fish and placing them over the fire. Yukina watched him sit down silently across from her. His eyes focused on the fire.

The rest of the night was fairly quite as they eat and Yukina tried staying awake so Toya could get some sleep but from all the walking she'd tired herself out.

Toya turned his attention to Yukina when she was asleep. He studied her face then shook his head turning his attention back towards the forest. There was something about her that her that was different.

Even though he was tried he kept a vigil all night and woke Yukina when the first sign of light filtered in through the forest canopy.

"You're too trusting," he said. She looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression. They had begun the day without speaking; Yukina had long since given up trying to get him to talk. They had long since been out of the forest and were now traveling over dusty plains with massive boulders.

"That might be," she answered, smiling at him. "But I figured that I could trust you because your presence doesn't feel menacing. Besides you've already watched over me while I slept twice and you didn't kill me."

"This ability of yours to put trust in people you don't know will lead to your down fall," he remarked considering her words. "A soft heart will feel much more pain then a hardened on."

"It might," she agreed, "but it's also a chance that I'm willing to take. If you can't trust in people around you then what good is your own life?"

The thought struck him as strange, he'd never been one to give his trust so willingly and easy as she seemed to do…it was oddly refreshing not be lied to and have to watch his back. "But you're an ice maiden…how is it that you are not so…. frozen?"

She stopped and gave him a thoughtful look. "Are you not born of ice yourself?" she asked coming to stand beside him. He looked down at her thinking the question odd. "The only difference between us is that I haven't been tainted."

"But most ice maidens…"

"I'm not most ice maidens," she cut him off and then continued walking leaving him to stare at her for a few more minutes.

She was right; she wasn't like most ice maidens. Bowing his head, he concluded that she was right and began moving again. Easily catching up with her, she was having a hard time getting over the loose rocks. When she stumbled he grabbed onto her arm and helped her.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a wide smile.

His lips twitched as he noticed for the first time how childlike she looked, with her hair in disarray, dirt smudges on her face from rubbing sweat from her face, and the grin she shown him with. It also pulled out the protective nature in him.

"I see it's going to take a bit more time for me to crack the exterior enough for you to smile around me, huh?"

"Maybe," he agreed and continued their path, helping Yukina every time she was about to stumble.

"Found them boss," Paleo said, lifting his head up from the edge of one of the boulders.

Shio's tongue flicked out as he grinned in anticipation. "I see them," he said in a silky tone. "We'll have her in no time. The only problem we're going to have is getting her away from him. This is what we're going to do, once Yuki gets back with those shackles I asked him to get. You will trail after out two ice demons, split them up got it? I'll take care of our little maiden."

"Yes sir," Paleo answered nodding his head. A gleam filled his eyes as he prepared himself to the hunt. "I can kill him can't I?"

"Go wild," Shio answered, as they waited. Yuki arrived a few minutes later with the special shackles as well as sutras that would work against an ice maiden's natural power. She wouldn't be escaping this time.

The attack took Toya by surprise, he hadn't believed that they had given up put he also hadn't expected them to find them this early. He had been hoping to get a little closer to Yomi's territory before being caught.

He'd come at them from the side, Toya had pushed Yukina forward and ordered her to run. He had then formed his Ice Sword, just as the panther demon leapt out at him, pushing him to the ground. Lifting up his legs, he placed his feet against the demon's stomach and threw him over. Toya quickly got up just as the panther demon landed in a crouch only to attack once again. Toya was focused on the attacker and was ready for when he reached out with his massive claws.

The ninja quickly dodged and thrust his sword, only for it to be caught by the panther's claws. The battle went on with dodges and attacks, the skill levels were almost equal but Toya had been able to break through the demon's defenses. The panther was breathing heavily, as Toya silently and cautiously watched for another opening to strike again.

The panther circled in a low crouch and with a growl he flung himself at Toya's mid section one claw out reached as the other was tucked under his body, waiting to strike when Toya blocked the other paw. Toya blocked the first paw and quickly sidestepped the other, only his shirt getting torn for his troubles. The panther crouched and got ready for another attack. Toya wanted to end this; he was done playing around with the demon. The ninja took a deep breath focusing his energy to form his Freezing Cold Hell, only he heard a woman's scream. _Yukina!_ He thought breaking his concentration as well as leaving an opening for the panther.

Toya felt the impact to his gut and chocked on a yell of pain. He fell to his knees clutching his bloodied torso. His eyes burned with anger, not only because of failing Yukina but because he'd lost his focus. It was not a good thing to do while engaged in battle. Blocking out the sounds around him he focused his energy, he was not going to loose this battle.

Yukina had run liked he'd told her too, even if all she really wanted to do was run back and help him, but she'd only get in the way. Keeping to what he ordered she pushed herself to run faster, her breathing was labored as she continued on. She was not going to let Toya down. She would make it through this and she'd follow him. She'd already decided that he needed someone to help him; even if he wouldn't admit it he needed her.

It was going to be her way of paying him back for helping her. He needed the warmth of a friend. She was determined to be that friend…after she got out of this mess. She 'eeped' when Yuki reached out to grab her almost fall but caught her balance and kept running. She reached deep within her to freeze the area around her so at least she'd only have to worry about one man chasing her and not two…but it wasn't working. _Why wasn't it working?_ She franticly thought trying to pull on her powers more.

She screamed when Yuki grabbed her, making them both fall to the ground. Her under his massive body and he grunted with the impact. She was barely aware of what was happening till her arms were dragged behind her and clamped together, rather roughly.

"Pick her up and let's get out of here," Shio said as Yuki swung Yukina over his shoulder. She kicked with her legs, but that only got him to pinch her hard. She stopped and looked around wildly for something to help her…anything to get her away…she looked for Toya too.

"T –uhumm."

"Can't have you screaming for help, now can I?" asked Shio placing a sutra over her mouth to muffle her screams. "Let's get moving Paleo isn't going to last long against that Ice Demon."

"Right," Yuki grumbled as the two picked up their pace into a run. Yukina lifted her head enough to watch as the ground flew by and she was being taken farther away from Toya. One tear slipped down her cheek and feel to the ground, the perfect little pearl was the only evidence that she'd been there.

Toya stared at the statue of the demon panther and quickly ran in the direction Yukina had taken. He stopped short, losing her scent in a mix of rancid flesh and decomposed mold. He scanned the area, his heart in his stomach as he noticed no signs of them. The only telling sign of his turmoil were his eyes. They swirled with so many emotions; even he couldn't make out what he was feeling.

"I swear...I swear to you, I couldn't protect you but I will fight and win this dark tournament. My wish will be a place where innocents like you will never get tainted," he vowed to Yukina. He jerked his head down and closed his eyes, his very spirit fighting not to scream in rage. In his mind, he could see her eyes…those same trusting eyes that had smiled so warmly at him not only minute ago.

"I promise," he whispered, opening his eyes. A glittering light on the ground caught his eyes. Walking over to it, he bent down and picked up the small gem, her tear gems… He brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. It smelt faintly of her…

Turning his head he placed the gem in a pocket inside of his shirt. With dropping shoulders he began walking back to his home, where the others were waiting for him.

That had been months ago. Yukina now sat in the desolate room looking out the window, looking out at the freedom. She thought about Toya a lot after it had happened. He'd been right, a soft heart did get hurt…but she wouldn't have changed anything. She was glad to have met him, for him to try and protect her. The thought was almost sad enough to make her cry, but she wasn't going to give into Tarukane's demands.

The rest of her stay flew by quickly, she'd long since given up hope of ever getting out of her prison. She didn't want another person to hurt because of her. She couldn't bare it when that poor man was shot because of her. So she made herself grow frozen to everything around her. But it was tiring for her, it not only drained on her powers but she wasn't strong enough to hold onto the hatred.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara came and rescued her, she was relieved. Finally, she'd be able to go home…maybe she'd find Toya then. She hadn't forgotten her brother, she'd look for him as well but first she needed to find Toya. She discovered that she'd needed him as much as he'd needed her. Their time together, although limited, had bonded them. And she still had yet to make him smile…

She couldn't find him…. Her hope had waned as her heart started to ach. She'd so desperately wanted to find him. She'd even had dreams about him being with her while she was sleeping unprotected in the demon world. She thought about going home to the floating island a lot during those times, but she knew she could live like that anymore. She would not grow old and bitter; she would not die for a broken heart.

She'd gotten to Yomi's territory and found some information, but it wasn't the kind she'd been hoping for. Her brother, as it seemed, was staying in the human world not the demon world. Even thought she'd been hoping for new of Toya, she still wanted to find her brother…her only family.

After gaining permission from Koenma she was allowed to search the human world for her brother. She'd be staying with Genkai while she searched, but Genkai was entered in the Dark Tournament. She'd been sent there and met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara and the rest. Kuwabara always made her smile with his antics, but she was already promised to another…even if she couldn't find him.

"Yukina," Keiko asked, "what's wrong? You seem so sad."

Yukina looked up and gave her a smile. "I'm fine; I was just thinking…I have to admit I'm a little worried about Yusuke and Kuwabara entering a demon tournament. It just seems…unfair."

"Don't you, worry about those two!" Botan said from sitting behind them. "They'll do just fine, you wait and see."

"Botan's right," Shizuru said in the same dry tone she'd cheered in earlier. Yukina wasn't so sure. Turning her head back to the fights she endured the torture of watching her Kuwabara fight for their team's lives. She hated this place, all the violence but she wouldn't run away. Never again would she run away. The fighting had been intense and she'd had to cover her eyes in fear of what would happen plenty of times. But Kuwabara had turned out alright in the end, with the team advancing.

They were all walking back to the hotel when a red haired demon showed up and a friend beside him. Yukina stopped breathing…

"Yukina," Keiko asked, wondering what was upsetting her so much.

"Toya," she said breathlessly, her voice quivered.

The quite and revered ice demon looked up at his name being called and froze. It wasn't…it had to have been a trick. He'd lost her almost a year and a half ago; her eyes had still haunted his dreams. She had even haunted him as he was easily defeated in his match. "Yukina…" he said just as shocked.

She ran to him, her caught her as she fell against his chest. "I looked everywhere for you," she cried, tears were pooling at her ice blue eyes. His arms tightened around her, his head bent taking in her scent.

"I tired to reach you," he whispered. "I thought you lost."

"Only detained," she said circling her arms around his neck.

The other's watched with equal expressions of confusion with a mixture of shook. Except for Hiei, he was trying to control himself not to kill Toya for making his little sister cry…and how did she know him?

"Why were you looking for me?" Toya asked thinking on what she'd said earlier.

"Because I still have yet to make you smile," she said giving him the sweetest smile, the same one that haunted him every night for a year. He couldn't help it; his lips turned up into a smile as he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

"It only took me a year," she said laughing. "And I wasn't even there for most of it." He took a step back from her.

"You have," he said reaching into his ripped shirt and pulling out the tear gem. "I believe this is yours."

"But that's…"

"I found it, when I was late for saving you."

"And you've kept it," she said looking at the gem in his hand. She brought her hands up to close his fingers around the gem.

"Oi, are ye gonna tell us about the lassie or do we need to give ye a few moments?" asked Jin, who was watching Yukina with a strange expressions. In all this time of knowing Toya, he'd never heard of this story, nor had he seen this many emotions fill his eyes.

Toya looked up at his friend. "This is Yukina," he said introducing her to Jin. "A year ago, she flung herself at me."

"I bumped into you," she corrected. "I was running from some demon hunters, I had been looking for my brother and I got into a little trouble. Toya helped me."

"You found your brother?" he asked. She shook her head no. "How did you escape?"

"That's where we came in," Yusuke said explaining that Yukina had been on of their missions. Toya's jaw had clenched when he heard what Tarukane had done, then glanced down at Yukina when Yusuke mentioned that Yukina hadn't wanted them to kill Tarukane.

"Soft heart," he muttered, remarking on what he'd warned her about. She just smiled back at him.

"Now that I've found you I'm not losing you again," she giggled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I don't seem to have a choice in this," he stated, placing a head on her back and leading her away from the rest of them.

"Am I gonna be able to get into me room tonight?" Jin asked, his ears wiggling in merriment.

"You might not," Toya answered. Yukina stopped suddenly and looked up at him. He grinned at her. "I realized some things while you were gone," he said as he pushed her into walking again. "And I'm not letting you go either. I need you."

"And it only took you a year," she said smiling.

"No, it took me a few minutes," he said, turning her to look at him. "The moment I saw your eyes." Lifting her face up he leaned down at kissed her, a deep and adoring kiss.

"Toya," she said breathlessly.

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kurama and Botan were having a few difficulties with a certain fire demon. "Hiei," Kurama said, trying to restrain his friend. "She isn't in any danger."

"The hell she is fox," he threatened.

"You're the one who said you didn't want her to know you were her brother," Botan argued. This seemed to calm Hiei down.

"At least it's not Kuwabara," Yusuke said laughing. This made Hiei grunt and allow them to get him into their hotel room.

"How is Kuwabara taking it?" asked Botan.

"His sister is helping him get over it," Kurama said.

"Will he be okay?" she asked looking at the door to Kuwabara's room.

"I imagine he'll be back to himself in a few hours," Kurama answered as they heard Shizuru yelling at Kuwabara.

"They have such a weird family," Botan muttered as several loud 'thumps' were heard. Yusuke opened the door and started laughing. Kuwabara was on the floor knocked out and Shizuru was sitting in a chair with a bottle in her hand.

"I'll get him a kitten when we get back home," she muttered shaking her head.


End file.
